Guess What! Anouther truth and dare
by blazefeather
Summary: yay, i know there are tons of these but i can't help my self. my OCs are in this
1. rules

Me: Hi people well I know there are like a million of these truth and dares but I thought it would be a good way to introduce my OC…..

First up ABBY. looks: a little shorter than skipper like by a centimeter. Ocean blue eyes, well she kind of looks like private. Personality: She's not a fan of danger worries a lot and well you'll see! COOL FACT she's Skippy's wife ._. Next up….. BLAZEFEATHER

Looks: Orange She-cat Green eyes ( if you read warriors she looks like Firestar) Personality: crazy random, loves violence. COOL FACT SHE HAS POWERS! What can she do you ask, well her claws are 1,000,000 miles long she can turn into fire and jump really far but can't fly. And lastly run up too 1,000,000 miles per hour! Now for the kids ( note all four of them have powers) First up Captain: he looks a lot like skipper. personality: loves pranking but not as much as his younger Brother, Dodge. Powers: (note all four of them can fly up to 1,000,000 miles per hour) can make items move and when necessary people. Can turn into any animal.

Dodge: looks a lot like Abby. Personality **LOVES** pranking he's

Mr. Troublemaker, in a way. Powers: can make people invisible can control Lava, ice and rock.

Star: is a mini Skipper Personality: same as Blazefeather also a troublemaker but **NEVER EVER** GIVE HER A FRYING PAN! Powers: can control the weather and turn into a human. Cool facts the weather can be based on her feelings and she is a twin to….

Snow: Brown eyes silver feathers shortest of the family Personality very sweet loves science but can be evil when needed. Powers: can see and hear far away ( again if you read warriors she has Dovepaw's power) she can read peoples minds and talk to people though thought. Can also control water and turn into a human. Cool fact: she always keeps an eye on Star and she is the only one skipper can trust not to get in trouble.

Yeah those are my OC now for the Rules No gay pairings I choose the dares and no singing (you'll find out later *evil smile*)

Now who you can dare,

Abby

Blazefeather

Captain

Dodge

Star

Snow

Skipper

Private

Kowalski

Rico

Blowhole

Marleen

Me: NOW LET THE DARES BEGAIN


	2. I warned you

Chapter 2

Me: *grabs random wand* Now to bring the contestants

Skipper: where are we?

Me: Truth and dare show.

Star: AWSOME!

Me: You do know you're being dared to right?

Star: darn *walks away*

Me: Ok First dare is from Megeriffic and the da….

Skipper: what?

Me: Where did star get that fruit cup

Star: I found it over there *points to garbage can*

Everyone except star: ._.

Skipper: I thought I told you to stop eating things out of the trash.

Star: You did I just ignored you

Me: ooooooooook moving on here's the dare

Abby: I dare you to read my profile and tell me how many times you laughed.

Blazefeather: Are you related to any of the characters in any way or are you just a friend? I dare you to jump off the empire state building and try to fly.:)

Captain: Turn into a badger and chase Private.

Dodge: Start a prank war with Kowalski. (I'm sorry Kowalski, I have seen comics where you get in these prank wars with some girl who is winning the wars by one or two points.)

Star: I GIVE YOU A FRYING PAN! PS. Get Kowalski out of there by this dare.

Snow: I dare you to boss everybody around in this chapter. You are in charge.

Skipper: I dare you to break dance!

Private: I dare you to read mushy poetry to Rico!

Rico: I dare you to destroy everything Lunacorn and Peanut butter winkie on Earth.

Kowalski: Read my story of KamBook 1: The ShePenguin and tell me what you think of Kammie. If the author does not want to have to read the story, then you have to tell all of us the meaning of life. Not the word life, but actual life.

Blowhole: I dare you to kiss Marlene and then be locked in a closet together with Skipper unarmed. Skipper can be armed with anything he desires.

Marlene: I dare you to get a green mohawk and hula dance randomly and stupidly for the rest of the chapter unless you have a dare!

Me: thank you, Abby go Read, Blazefeather answer the Question

Abby: ok But don't start Skipper's dare without me

Skipper: groans

Blazefeather: Just a friend and just to inform you I wouldn't be here if a certain dolphin didn't capture me for no reason

Blowhole: gulps

Me: cool now jump off the building

Blazefeather jumps and lands on the nearest building

Me: I knew she was going to do that so, *presses button and all buildings disappear

Blazefeather: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: good, time for the next dare

Snow: shouldn't you make sure she's ok?

Me: no

Snow: Go check on her

Me: why should I?

Snow The dare

Me: fine

Captain turns into a Badger and sneaks up on Private

Captain: Boo!

Private: A BADGER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Captain Changes Back after 20 minutes of chasing

Captain: I should do that more often

Private whimpers.

Abby: I'm back and 6 times

Me: ok, now its time for drum roll please …. Fine no drum roll THE PRANK WAR!

Skipper: this will be interesting

Two seconds later BOOM

Me: what was that

Kowalski comes in with paint all over his feathers

Me: never mind

Dodge: DODGE STRIKES AGAIN!

Me: you have a strange family skipper

Skipper: tell me about it

Me: KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: what?

Me: Follow me and fast *runs into another room with Kowalski*

Star: Cool a frying pan

5 minutes later Every one has at least one broken bone and is knocked out

Star: oppsies

Me: no kidding

One day later

Me: now that everyone is healed Skipper your turn

Skipper break dances while mumbling to himself

Abby: Wow Skipper I didn't know you could dance

Skipper walks to a corner and mumbles to himself again

Star: I'm Glad I had my camera

Snow: Now we need him in a pink dress singing I'm a pretty princesses!

Skipper: and I thought you were the good one

Snow: Captain get me a soda

Captain: Why?

Snow: The dare

Captain grabs soda and tosses to Snow

Snow: now give me winkies before Rico destroys them

Captain: fine *gives winkies*

Me: um ok now private do your dare

Private: fine *grabs bucket for Rico and reads* he threw up 20 times

Blazefeather: why did you tell us that?

Me: RICO!

Rico destroys all lunacorns and winkies

Private cries as loud as he can and I pick him up and put him in the sound proof room.

Me: Kowalski go read

Kowalski: Whatever

Me: Blowhole kiss Marlene

Blowhole kisses Marlene for 5 seconds

Me: Now Skipper Blowhole closest

Skipper: anything?

Me: um yeah

Skipper: Blazefeather come with me oh and Star If you come I'll let you use your frying pan on Blowhole

Star and Blazefeather: HURAY!

Blowhole: gulps

5 minutes later

Skipper: we're done

Blowhole manages to drag himself out and falls on the floor

BOOM

Kowalski has come back holding a soda that has just exploded

Dodge: DODGE STRIKES AGAIN!

Me: is that your catchphrase or something

Dodge yep!

Kowalski: very interesting

Me: Marlene you're up!

Marlene growls and changes

Me: Ok the next dare is from Darkness and light

Abby how did you meet Skipper?

Skipper, how do you feel about the Skilene fans?

Dodge, I dare you to do the most ultimate prank!

Snow, I dare you to reveal a secret of yours!

Blazefeather, do you have a love interest? If so, who?

Captain, I dare you to fight one-on-one against Rico! BUT! Without using your powers! Because that won't be fair for Rico...

Kowalski! How's it feel to live with Skipper's family? Do you hate it or love it? :)

Private, I dare you to eat a box of sugar!

Marlene! I have a question...Do you love someone? Or, no? Would you want one? XP

Blowhole! One of my fave characters! Though, I still love and care for the rest...Anyway, I dare you to kiss Marlene! Just because I'm funny and evil like that! XP

Like where this is going, my friend!  
Me: Awwww thanks I've seen a lot of your dares

Abby: well, we were in Antarctica and the ice cracked and I fell in. Skipper was passing by and he saved me from a leopard seal.

Skipper: well they're freaking me out right now. *points to Skilene fans*

Skilene fan: KISS HER SKIPPER KISS HER!

Skipper: see

Dodge: I'll Strike when you least suspect it

Snow: umm I have Robots

Skipper: where did you-

Snow: I made them

Blazefeather: yes Blackspots I also have 4 kits Lionclaw, Spotedheart, Flametail and Littlewhisker

Captain: fine I'll beat him again

Me: you can't use powers

Captain: I know

1 minute later. Rico is unconscious

Me: ._.

Kowalski: Well It can get annoying *points to Dodge*

Private: *eats sugar* SUGAR! * runs around like a crazy person*

Marlene: No and no

Skilene fan: Boo! *throws tomato*

Blowhole wakes up

Me: good you're awake now kiss Marlene

Blowhole: *kisses*

Me: The next dare is from dare apprentice

I dare everyone to perform a circus in Paris, France ( here are their 1st class tickets) in front of the Eiffel tower while wearing costumes that make them look like the person they hate and they have to perform it in French (here is a French to English Dictionary)

Star: umm you forgot one from the first darer

Me: ummmmmmmmm no I didn't

Star reads and smiles evilly

Star: ok here it is I am not sure who the host is yet, but if the host is letting him/her self being dared, then I dare the host to be locked in a closet and listen to Justin Bieber.

Me: thanks a lot Megeriffic

Star: to the closet

Me: fine *walks in closet* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I run out and

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone but me: ._.

Me: sorry he scares me

Blazefeather: No kidding

Star: COOKIE

Everyone but star: ._.

Me: TO FRANCE!

* At France*

Everyone performs ( they made skip break dance again)

Snow: great another embarrassing video

Skipper: but you preformed too

Star: no we didn't those were clones

Skipper: YOU HAVE CLONES!

Snow: well no they were robots

Skipper: ._.

A space Squid pops out of nowhere

Skipper: SPACE SQUID!

Abby: skipper there are no such things as Space Squids

Skipper: then what's that

Abby: ._.

Skipper: thought so, Boys destroy it

Kowalski: but skipper you know what happened to Julian's robot

The Squids disappear

Dodge: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FELL FOR IT

Abby: told you

Skipper: DODGE!

Dodge: but, the dare

Skipper: darn

Me: ok next dare is from Privateismine

I LOVE WARRIORS. Anyway, I dare Skipper to jump into a garbage can. Then into a pool of Ketchup and everyone else has to lick all of it up. I dare Private to wear a mouse costume and run around. Watch what happens. Blazefeather, what is your opinion on Leafpool? Squirrelflight? Kowalski must make a love potion. Then he has to make Marlene drink it and then they must go into a closet. Teehee!

Me: AWSOME

Skilene fans:

Me: yes and Skipper you first

Skipper: why me *jumps*

Star, Dodge, Captain and Snow: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Skipper jumps out.

Skipper: this will be awkward * jumps*

Everyone but me licks

Skipper: never speak of this

Everyone: agreed

Me: here you go Private

Private puts on and runs

Blazefeather: MOUSE! *Chases*

Private: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Snow: poor private

Blazefeather: *stops chasing* well HOW DARE LEAFPOOL DO THAT WITH CROWFEATHER and Squirrelflight is just plain weird….

Kowalski: NOOOO DORRIS I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU *makes potion*

Marlene drinks potion and drags Kowalski to the closet

Me: well we'll find out what happens to them in the next chapter until then Bye!

Skipper: Wait your just going to keep us here?

Me: yep


	3. New hosts!

Chapter 3

Me: hello peoples and welcome back now lets open the door and see what happened to Kowalski and Marlene.

Kowalski pulls himself out and collapses

Me: uhhhhhhhh

Snow: he accidentally made a hate potion

Me: well that makes sense. Well we have two new hosts now

A Grey and white she-cat with a small white spot on her back (She also has green eyes) Walks in

?: Hi I'm Greytail

Blazefeather: How come my sister gets to be a host?

Me: Cause she won't be in the stories

A cat, (male) that looks a lot like Blazefeather but a lighter orange color, walks in

Blazefeather: My brother too?

Me: yep, Sunray too

Sunray: yes and we have a couple dares but the first one's from pomtdwt

I dare Star to get a frying pan!

Everyone but the hosts and Star: Oh no

Greytail: well as hosts I declare we get to hide in the other room *runs*

Me and Sunray: agreed *runs*

Star Knocks everyone out but luckily no broken bones

Greytail and Sunray: wow…..

Me: I know right well Greytail can you get them up

Greytail: sure *grabs megaphone* WAKE UP!

Captain: my ears…

Greytail: boohoo. Well the next dare is from 101 giraffes

Kowalski has to Jump off a cliff

Me: cool and I'm not sure if I can do your first dare

Greytail: he's still out *shakes* yep still out

Blazefeather: I'll get him *jumps on*

Kowalski: huh, What?

Me: you have to jump off a cliff

Kowalski: But there's a 4.675 percent chance I'll survive

Greytail: awwww that's so sad *pushes off cliff*

Me: wow Greytail

Sunray: I'll get him

Me: ok the next dare is from Privateismine

Private: Fill a tub with strawberry and banana but host: Jump into the tub and just roll : Lick it up! Rico: Watch every Disney Princess movie ever : Sit next to him while he's watchingBlazefeather: Go destroy Firestar for being the father of (To me) the biggest disgraces (Besides Tigerstar) of Thunderclan!Skipper: Lock yourself in a closet (Secretly) Every time someone pauses after they talk, go "Dun Dun Duuunnnn!" The longer it takes for someone to realize it's you, the more fish you win! (Remember no one else must know about this dare except the host and Skipper)

Me: this will be weird

Star: yep

Private gets the yogurt and fills the tub. Then jumps in with everyone else

Me: lets get this over with

Greytail: fine *joins other hosts and licks*

?: 3 hours later

Me: who was that?

Star: A GHOST!

Everyone: ._.

Blazefeather: really Star really

Star: sorry

Greytail grabs movies and pulls out the World's largest T.V. Then drags Rico and Dodge to the T.V

Greytail: GOOD LUCK! *Slams door*

Me: good thinking to put them in the sound proof room

?: later

Me: Really Who is that?

Sunray: I don't know

Blazefeather: well I'm just going now

Me: ok! I'll get the other two *grabs the two scarred for life penguins and pulls them into the main room* ( did I mention Dodge has the same love sensitivity)

Blazefeather: I'm back!

Greytail: that was quick

Me: we'll do Skipper's dare later because we have no more dares also I forgot to add the lemurs so they'll be in the next chapter. in the next chapter we'll have Lola ( the doll skipper married in Madagascar 2) but, you can't dare her until the chapter after the next one. Plus I got the idea of ? From Sponge Bob and Greytail and Sunray are my real cats and are siblings but Blazefeather does not exist. BYE! I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar


	4. Welcome Lola and pizza?

**IMPORTANT **Hello and just to inform you this is not a warrior cats story when I don't have many dares I will use Blazefeather's clan mates you can have a couple warrior dares but please I don't want to make this a cross over thank you Also I will be Rose I do not own Penguins of Madagascar

Rose: *whispering* Skipper is doing his dare, sadly because Lola will be here soon

Abby: where's Skipper?

Rose: I don't know

Greytail: shall we start?

Rose: We shall and the first dare is from pomtdwt

I dare Kowalski to get a banana costume and go "It's peanut butter jelly time!" over and over!

Kowalski: well that's….

Skipper: Dun Dun Dunn

Star: who was that

Kowalski: I don't know

Sunray: umm …..

Skipper: Dun Dun Dunn

Sunray: Kowalski how about you get in the …

Skipper: Dun Dunn Dunn

All host: BANANA COSTUME!

Star; you did that on purpose didn't you

Rose: yep

Kowalski changes and comes back into the main room

Snow: Star get the video camera this is going online

Kowalski: WHAT NO!

Rose: I agree with them now dance

Kowalski: fine…

Skipper: Dun Dun Dunn

Abby: was that Skipper?

Greytail: Darn I like it better without Skipper

Rose: well he gets 8 fish

Star: uhhhhh

Skipper: It was a dare Star

Star: oh

Rose: Kowalski lets do the dare now *glances at phone* and I mean now

Snow: why

Rose: Classified

Kowalski: of course, It's peanut butter jelly time It's peanut butter jelly time

Rose: HOST MEETING

Greytail: Is she coming?

Rose: yes she's about 10 minutes away And Viewers As the author I've given Lola the Ability to talk and fight

Sunray: So let's do Another dare

Rose: MEETING IS OVER! Also we have Another dare And It is From Lionclaw, Spotedheart, Flametail, and Littlewhisker

Blazefeather: Oh I'm so dead (AN: Remember those are her children)

We dare Blazefeather to sit in front of a bird squirrel and mice pile but she can't move

Star: that's not so bad

Blazefeather: WHAT DO YOU MEEN IT'S NOT SO BAD, IT'S TERABLE

Greytail: it's her worst nightmare

Sunray: this will be amusing

Blazefeather: be quiet Sunray

The hosts manage, keyword manage, to push Blazefeather towards the pile and well had to chain her down, literally.

?: 10 minutes later

Rose: great he's back *hears knock on door* Skipper can you and your team get Blazefeather and tell her she can have the prey

Skipper: fine

Greytail: great idea now to the door

The host run to the door at full speed

Sunray: *opens door * Alright who ordered the pizza

Everyone looks at star

Star what I was hungry

Rose: *sighs and hands money to the pizza guy* Star you so owe me

Pizza guy: umm what's with the animals

Rose: oh them well… There my pets

Pizza guy: right

Rose: thank you *slams door* Star you do know we have a kitchen over there*points*

Star: sorry but I never get pizza

Rose: *hears another knock and opens door* Finally you're here, Lola

Lola: where's Skipper

Rose: Remember the contract you can't hurt anybody unless there is a dare, that involves hurting people.

Lola: I know but I want to freak him out

Rose: I agree I'll get him *walks over to everyone* someone give me a slice *Captain hands a pizza over* thank you and Skipper someone wants to see you

Greytail: she's here?

Skipper: who?

Rose: you'll see wh-

Rose was cut off by the door bursting open guess who?

Julian: YOUR KING IS HERE

Mort: HURRAY FOR THE KING * jumps on Julian's feet*

Julian: Mort

Mort: what?

Julian: OFF THE ROYAL FEET *kicks off*

Rose: oh yeah forgot about them come on skipper * drags over to Lola*

Skipper: please tell me she can't talk

Rose oh she can she also can fight but she has a contract so she can't hurt you unless there is dare

Lola: *in creepy voice* hi skipper did you miss me?

Skipper: um no *runs back towards the group*

Rose: he's so scared

Lola: yep

Rose: GREYTAIL SUNRAY COME HERE!

The other hosts come over

Greytail: Awesome you're here is Skipper scared

Lola: yes he is

Sunray: let's introduce you to the others

Rose: EVERYONE! This is Lola

Private: is that?

Kowalski: I think it is

Rico: fahfkjo

Kowalski: yeah didn't we leave her in Hawaii

Rose: yes you did I also gave her the ability to talk and fight

Star: where's dad

Snow: he's behind that table for some reason

Kowalski: I don't blame him

Rose: *sees Lola's confused look* I'll tell you later Lola Anyways were going to wrap this up but I have a question for you guys Should Lola be a host?

Skipper: NO

Rose: your opinion doesn't count also you can dare Lola now SEE YA!


End file.
